


Always Cherish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's spirit smiled as she materialized in Reverend Amos Howell's arms.





	Always Cherish

I never created Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

Supergirl's spirit smiled as she materialized in Reverend Amos Howell's arms and words weren't needed for her current emotions.

THE END


End file.
